


Stolen camera

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh no!
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan
Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114931
Kudos: 1





	Stolen camera

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. Dennis Creevey has just rushed in towards his boyfriend Lee Jordan with a panicked look on his face.

Lee asked, "What's wrong?"

Dennis muttered, "My camera is gone. Stolen, I mean."

Lee insisted, "Go on."

Dennis told him, "I was just talking to my friends and showing them some of my photographs when a gang of Slytherins came along and one of them took my camera from me."

Lee sighed. "What have I told you about showing off? Who took it?"

Dennis shrugged. "Draco maybe, said he was hoping for a photo of Harry."

Lee laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Dennis frowned. "Not at all."

Lee smirked. "Why in Merlin's beard would..." He trailed off and mumbled, "Looks like I owe Fred 10 Galleons."


End file.
